horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk It Talk It
Walk It Talk It is a song by rap trio Migos featuring Canadian rapper Drake from the former's album Culture II. Lyrics Yeah, yeah (Deko) Woah, hold on (OG Parker) Uh Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (hey) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (ayy) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it, walk it like I talk it (yeah) Take my shoes and walk a mile, somethin' that you can't do (woo, hey) Big talks of the town, big boy gang moves (gang moves) I like to walk around wit' my chain loose (chain, chain) She just bought a new ass but got the same boobs (same boobs) Whippin' up dope, scientist (Whip it up, whip it up, cook it up, cook it up, skrr, skrr) That's my sauce, where you find it? (That's my sauce, look it up, look it up, find it) Addin' up checks, no minus (Add it up, add it up, add it up, add it up, yeah) Get your respect in diamonds (ice, ice, ice, ice, ice, ice) I bought a Plain Jane Rollie, these niggas bought they fame (woo) I think my back got scoliosis 'cause I swerve the lane (skrr) Heard you signed your life for that brand new chain (I heard) Think it came with stripes but you ain't straight with the gang (gang, gang) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (let's go) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (hey) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it Ayy, I gotta stay in my zone Say that we been beefin' dog, but you on your own First night, she gon' let me fuck 'cause we grown I hit her, gave her back to the city, she home (she at home now) That was that So I can't be beefin' with no wack nigga, got no backbone Heard you livin' in a mansion in all your raps though But your shit look like the trap on this Google Maps, though We been brothers since Versace bando, woah Name ringin' like a Migo trap phone, woah Used to be with Vashtie at Santo's That's on Tommy Campos, we live like Sopranos and I— Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (let's go) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (hey) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it Woo, woo, woo, Offset Niggas pocket watchin' (watchin') I want that thot, this thot, ménagin' (which one?) I bought a franchise to double up the profits (franchise) We make a landslide, chopper get to poppin' (landslide) Eliott got me rocky Blow a socket, chicken teriyaki (brr) Take off rocket keep 'em in pocket Water gon' lock it, quadruple the profit (profit) I walk like I walk (hey) talk like I talk (woah) What’s in my vault? Load of cash and assaults (brr) I put a lab in my loft (lab) She cook up and jab with the fork (jab) By the pair, I got karats that choke (by the pair) By the pair, I got karats each lobe (by the pair) Private life, private jets 'round the globe (private life) Hit a bitch, hit a lick with the 'cho (hey) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (let's go) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (hey) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it Watch it buck, no Milwaukee (hunnid) Walk it, like I talk it That's my bro, he know the lingo (lingo) Ain't no walkie-talkie (no) This some, "You know, why don't we know?" (We know?) Hold out on that coffee Smoke the cookie, get the coughin' Drop dead fresh, I need a coffin Ballin', somethin' we do often (ball) Take the pot and I'm splashin' up, dolphin (splash) Take the nine and go buy me a faucet (nine) Walkin' like I talk a nigga done bought it (uh) I play the coach so I gotta call it (call it) Up in the shits, some niggas just dormant (shits) Walk in the buildin', they start applaudin' (applaudin') I get a rebound, ain't talkin' 'bout Spalding (ball) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (talk it) Walk it like I talk it (let's go) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (woo) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it (hey) Walk it like I talk it (walk it) Walk it like I talk it (yeah) Walk it like I talk it Walk it, walk it like I talk it Why does it suck # "Walk It like I talk It" is say over and over again. Even more than Gucci Gang. They say "Walk It like I talk it" a total of 80 times! # It's annoying # The beat is very generic # The song is very boring # Quavo's verse is very boring Redeeming Qualities # It has a good music video # The verses are great Music Video Migos - Walk It Talk It ft. Drake Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Migos Songs Category:Drake Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production